That's Just Claw-ful/Transcript
Theme song : giggling, dog barking : Doc: Gasp No way. : Emmie: Way! We finally got a puppy. : Doc: He's so cute. : Emmie: Mom, I'm taking the puppy over to Doc's! : Rudi: Barking : giggling : Alma: Rudi. : Doc: Can I pet him? : Alma: Sure. He loves that. Rudi? : Doc: Giggles Does he do any tricks? : Emmie: Not really. But he chases stuff. Watch. Come on, Rudi. You come on. You're so cute. Come on, Rudi. Come on. noises Good boy! : Rudi: Barks : Doc: It's OK, Rudi. Don't be afraid. Everyone here is very friendly. Lambie? Hey! Gasps No! : Emmie: I don't think he really understands what "no" means yet : Doc: I can see that. Oh, Rudi. Hallie hates sand. I can just hear her. expression "Whoo-wee! That sand is giving me itches in my britches." looks at her What? : Emmie: Rudi is licking Stuffy Rudi! No! : Doc: grabs Stuffy away Sorry, Rudi, but Stuffy's not a toy. Well, not a dog toy. : Emmie and Alma's mom: Emmie, time to bring the puppy home. : Emmie: Be right there, mom. Come on, Rudi. Come on, boy. I wonder what Rudi's digging for. : Doc: Oh, no! Hermie. : Emmie: Rudi, come back! : Doc: Aah, come on. We have to save him. You go that way and I'll go this way. : Emmie: Here, Rudi! Here, boy. : Doc: There you are, Rudi. Gotcha. Ahh! You're not Rudi. : Emmie: And neither are you. : Rudi: Barks : Dr. McStuffins: Looking for something? : Emmie: There he is. Rudi! : Doc: Wait, where's Hermie? My toy crab? He had him a second ago. : Emmie and Alma's mom: Emmie! : Emmie: Sorry, Doc. I have to take Rudi home. I'll help you look for Hermie later, 'k? : Doc: OK. : Emmie: Come on, Rudi. : Emmie and Alma: Bye, Doc. : Dr. McStuffins: How about coming in for a snack? : Doc: Thanks, mom. But I have to find Hermie. : Dr. McStuffins: OK, honey. : Doc: Hmm. Gasps : goes off : Lambie: Did I ever mention that I do not like dogs? : Chilly: Oh, no. This must be quicksand. Oh! My legs are stuck in it. : Doc: Chilly, you don't have legs, remember? : Chilly: Oh, yeah. Ha ha. I'm not stuck at all. : Stuffy: Yuck! Blecch! Yehh! And did I mention bleah-ha-ha-ha? : Hallie: Whoo-wee! I'm sandier than a sea snake in a sand trap. Even my britches have itches. : Doc: Yep, I know my toys. Guys, we have to find Hermie. He's missing. : Toys: Gasp : Lambie: Oh, no. : Chilly: Poor Hermie, out there all alone. My hair's turning white just thinking about it. nose : Hallie: Don't cry, sugar. We'll find him. : Stuffy: Right. We never leave a man behind. Or a crab. : Doc: OK, everyone. Let's spread out. : Chilly: Hermie! Oh, Hermie! : Stuffy: Hey, Hermie. Where are you? : Lambie: Come out, come out, wherever you are! : Stuffy: Here, crabby crabby crabby. : Clickety-clacking : Doc: Gasps Di-did you hear that? : Clickety-clack : Hallie: Why, I'd know that clickety-clack anywhere. : Doc: It's Hermie. Come on! : Lambie: Tomatoes, carrots, lettuce, crab eyes, radishes... : Doc: Wait. What was that last one? : Lambie: Radishes. : Doc: No, no. Before that. : Lambie: Uh, Crab eyes. : Doc: Gasp Hermie. Come on, everybody. Dig. : Everyone: Hermie! : Hermie: Ha. Thanks, guys. I was wicked scared there that you'd never find me. : Hallie: Are you OK, Hermie? We were so worried about you. : Hermie: Nah, I'm good. I got a tough shell. : Doc: I'm glad you're OK. Let's go. : Stuffy: Um, I think you forgot something. : Hermie: What are you talkin' about? : holds up Hermie's claw : Hermie: Ooh, ouch. That looks wicked bad. : Hallie: Don't worry, Hermie. Doc can fix it. She can fix anything. : Hermie: She'll be a superstar in my book if she does. 'Cause face it. I'm half the crab I used to be. : Doc: Let's get you to the clinic stat so we can reattach that claw. : Doc: I have a diagnosis. You have Claw-Be-Gone-itis. : Hallie: That's good enough for the big book of boo-boos. : Hermie: Oh, that sounds really bad. Is it bad? You can tell me. I can take it. Will I ever be able to... : Doc: All done. : Hermie: Get out! That was... easy. : Hallie: What can we say? Doc's good. : Doc: Thanks, Hallie. Now, let's do a little checkup and make sure everything else is working OK. : Hermie: Uh, checkup? : Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :: ♪ Time for your check up! ♪ : Doc :: ♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ :: ♪ Check your eyes ♪ :: ♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ : Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ Time for your check up! ♪ : Doc :: ♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ :: ♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ : Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ Time for your check up! ♪ : and Lambie :: ♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ :: ♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ : Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :: ♪ Time for your check up! ♪ : Doc: Your arm should be good as new. : Hallie: Here's a little reward for being such a brave patient. : Hermie: Groans : Hallie: Ohh! : Hermie: Huh. That's strange. : Doc: What's wrong, Hermie? : Hermie: I don't mean to be crabby, but I don't think my arm is working too good. : Doc: Can you hold this cotton ball? : Hermie: Can't... do it. Not strong enough. : Doc: Hmm. Try pinching this pencil with your claw. : Hermie: Uhh! No. Nothin'. : Hallie: Pinwheeling peacocks, that's a problem. What are you gonna do, Doc? : Doc: Hallie, I need my charts, and I'll be right back. : Doc: Hi, mom. Are you busy? : Dr. McStuffins: I always have time for you, sweet pea. What's up? : Doc: I've got a tough case, and I think I need a second opinion. : Dr. McStuffins: Ooh, sounds serious. Tell me about your case. : Doc: You can see that I reattached the patient's claw here. : Dr. McStuffins: Looks exactly like what I would have done. : Doc: Yeah, but now the claw isn't as strong as it used to be. : Dr. McStuffins: Hmm. It sounds like your patient needs some physical therapy. : Doc: That sounds good. What is it, exactly? : Dr. McStuffins: Laughs In this case, physical therapy is exercise for the part of the patient that you helped fix. So, if you give his arm some exercises... : Doc: He'll get strong again. : Dr. McStuffins: You got it. : Doc: Thanks, mom. And, you know, if you ever need a second opinion... : Dr. McStuffins: I know just who to call. Laughs : Doc: Hermie, I have 2 words for you. : Stuffy: Ice cream. : Lambie: Diamond earrings? : Doc: Physical therapy. : Hermie: Guh. : Stuffy: That sounds OK, but I think I'd rather have the ice cream. : Doc: Hermie's physical therapy is like exercises to get his claw strong and feeling good again. : Hermie: Ah. Sounds perfect, Doc. And I'd clap if my arm was stronger. : Hallie: You'll be clapping soon enough, Hermie. You just need some physical therapy. : Chilly :: ♪ You can do it ♪ :: ♪ Yeah, you can do it ♪ : Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ To get good, you gotta power through it ♪ :: ♪ You can do it ♪ :: ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah ♪ : Chilly :: ♪ Flex those claws to help you feel better ♪ :: ♪ Exercise will help you get stronger ♪ :: ♪ Every day goes a lot faster ♪ : Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ Better, stronger, faster every time ♪ : Chilly :: ♪ You can do it ♪ :: ♪ Yeah, you can do it ♪ : Lambie, Hallie and Chilly :: ♪ Look at you, now you're really moving ♪ :: ♪ You can do it ♪ :: ♪ Yeah, Yeah, Yeah ♪ : Hallie: Whoo! : Hermie: Wow. My arm feels strong again. : Stuffy: Whoa! Impressive. : Hermie: Guess I don't, uh, know my own strength. : Stuffy: Yeah. Uhh! Me neither. Grunts : Doc: It's good to see your arm is back to normal, Hermie. : Hermie: And I owe it all to you and to physical therapy. : Doc: You have to keep doing physical therapy for a week or so. : Hermie: You got it, Doc. : Emmie: Doc! Did you find Hermie? : Doc: Yeah, Emmie. I'm in here! Toys, go stuffed. : Stuffy: Grunting Just give me a sec. I can-- : Hallie: There. : Stuffy: I could've done that. : Rudi: Barking : Emmie: No! Rudi! Come back! : Doc: Rudi! : Hermie: I got this, Doc. Hee. Hoo. Haah. Yeee! : Rudi: Barks : Hermie: Blows Yeah. : Emmie: There you are. Sorry about Rudi, Doc. : Doc: That's OK, Emmie. I found Hermie, and I don't think Rudi's gonna be bothering him anymore. Hi, cutie Rudi. : Emmie: Oh, I love you Rudi. : Doc: Oh, you are so cute. : Emmie: Good boy. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts